Newby Church
|location_type=Haunted church |years_active= |location=North Yorkshire, |coordinates= |rating= |map= }} Newby Church or Church of Christ the Consoler is where the infamous photograph was taken of the ghostly "Newby Monk". The church is located on the grounds of Newby Hall in North Yorkshire, United Kingdom. The image was taken in 1963 by the Reverend Kenneth F. Lord. Background The is a Victorian Gothic Revival church built in the Early English style by .Pevsner 1967, p. 484. It is located in the grounds of at , in North Yorkshire, England. Burges was commissioned by , to build it as a tribute to the Marquess' brother-in-law, Frederick Vyner.Pevsner, Nikolaus (1967). Yorkshire: The West Riding. The Buildings of England. London: Penguin Books. p. 484 The church is a as of 6 March 1967,Historic England, "Church of Christ the Consoler, with Eleanor Cross to East, Newby With Mulwith (1315406)", National Heritage List for England and was vested in the on 14 December 1991. The Specter of Newby Church In 1963, Reverend K.F Lord Was taking pictures of the church's interior. He took a picture of the church alter of which he was particularly fond of. However, After the picture had developed a Semi-Transparent figure had appeared on it. The being was semi-transparent, it was standing on the first step to the alter but still towered higher than the alter. It was completely cloaked in a black robe that covered where its feet supposedly were. There was no suggestion of any hands and the face was covered in a white sheet with two depressions were the eyes would be on a face and the hood covering its head had a delicate pattern on its edges. In relation to the alter one can decide that this specter was at least nine feet tall. The figure was looking directly at the camera. Reverend Lord himself was confused by this, he was completely alone in the church at the time. And the church had absolutely no history of paranormal activity. Once he made the picture public it was almost immediately scrutinized by skeptics. It certainly did look too good, the creature was looking directly at the camera, the building was not haunted. and the creature was conveniently completely cloaked. Skeptics believed the photo was a hoax, produced by means of double exposure. The idea of the photo being a fake itself came under attack, K.F Lord felt annoyed by this. Especially since he was an honest Reverend. The ghost was also nine feet tall and from this arose some trouble in finding out how Lord would have made his image so large. The picture was eventually sent away to be examined, and scientists of the period believed that the photo had not been tampered with whatsoever and was assumed genuine. This made the photo one of the most famous ghost pictures in the world, both because of its 'perfection' and the fact that it is allegedly genuine. Haunting Its apparel suggests the ghost in the photo was that of a monk, nicknamed "the Newby Monk". See Also * Newby Church:Ghost Gallery References